


A Price Too High

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Missing scene from Shades of Grey,companion piece to ’Trust is a Two Way Street’Jack’s POVSPOILERS: Shades of Grey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

A Price Too High

 

 

Have I lost his trust forever? I've been asking myself that a lot since I came back to the SGC. Back from the special assignment that the Asgard selected *me* for. Damn!

  
I didn't want to deceive him. I didn't want to deceive any of them. But there were larger issues at stake. The reputation of the SGC, the honor of the human race, the Earth's position in the universe. That sort of thing. Those misguided idiots working under the assumption that they were the saviors of the world were almost the cause of its destruction. If any of the three advanced races we've aligned ourselves with break with us, we're in bad shape. If all three abandon us, we might as well just blow up the planet cause we're doomed to become Goa'uld fodder.

  
Carter and Teal'c understand the need behind my actions. Oh, I know they resent the deception, and I know that paybacks are hell, but they know *why* I had to do it. They know just how lucky we got with Apophis' mother ships, how lucky we were to have the Asgard negotiate a protected planet status for us. But as a race, we can't afford to depend on luck. To have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving this war, we need allies. The stronger the better, and the more, the merrier. Because that's what it is. A Goddamned undeclared global war. The whole planet's involved, but most of its inhabitants don't even know it.

  
But Daniel... I'll never forgive myself for what I did to Daniel. When I handed him the Tollan negotiation assignment, he knew it was doomed to failure. Even protested that it wouldn't work. But I gave him my best   
commander's look, and his protests stopped. He gave it his best shot ... that's the only way he knows how to do anything ... and did a damn fine job. God, the stunned look on his face when I ordered the team to leave the Tollan council chamber ... I *really* didn't like myself very much then.He wouldn't even meet my eyes when we debriefed and Hammond and I went at each other, but I could tell he was confused and concerned as things progressed and I 'retired'. Then he came to visit ... to see if I was all right. Only Daniel.

  
The things I said to him. I could see they hurt him badly, particularly the parts about friendship ... our friendship. But the house was bugged. The enemy had to think it was real. That was the absolute worst 'cause he's like a bulldog with a bone. He won't give up if he thinks he's right. And I had to make sure he thought he was wrong. Way to go, Jack. Wonderful job. Fine time for an Oscar winning performance.

  
I know what he thinks of military discipline, orders, chain of command. He just doesn't see the need. And knowing Daniel like I do, I'll lay odds he thinks *he's* the reason the team couldn't back me up. And he's right. Partially. It had nothing to do with lack of trust, but Daniel won't see that. He *won't* understand. He's the most black and white, right or wrong person I've ever met. He'll only see the lie, and worse, he'll see a lack of trust.

  
We knew there was a mole... Goddamn you, Makepeace ...but didn't have a clue about his identity. It wasn't enough to *know* my team wasn't involved, I had to prove it. And Teal'c ... when he paused by the DHD, my heart stopped. I swear it did.

  
Then the charade was over. Done. Finished. And along with it Daniel's trust in me. Trust is a two way street, and I trust him completely. But he doesn't know that, not anymore. And I don't know *how* I'm going to make him understand. But for the sake of our friendship, I've got to.Sweet. The alliances are saved, the honor of the human race is saved, the SGC is saved, but Daniel, my friend... Has the price been too high?  
  


  


* * *

>   
> © February 21, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
